Forever With You
by NeonAlchemist
Summary: It's a normal day for the Inugang. Everything is great until a vistit from a demon that happen's to know Kagome. What's this! Kagome is a Demon! DISCONTINUED UNTIL NEW AUTHOR IS FOUND!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the InuYasha Gang. They were on there way, finding the rest of the Sacred Jewel Shards. Naraku had almost two-thirds of the jewel while InuYasha had almost one-third. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Shippo was begging carried by his mother Kagome. Well, not his real mother. Kagome adopted him when his parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers. Sango and Miroku were now an item. They weren't too afraid to show their feelings for each other. Sango would still slap him every time he touched her butt. InuYasha on the other hand finally told Kagome that he loved her. She of course told him the same. Everything was going fine until a visit from two people. One of which everyone hates. Well, almost everyone.

"Hey Mama, are we almost to Kaedea's village," Shippo asked Kagome.

"Yeah we're almost there. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you don't look so good. Are you feeling Okay?". Right when he said this everyone turned to look at her.

"What! I'm fine. Will you guys stop looking a me? I'm just tired that's all." Kagome said this with a little anger in her tone.

"We're just worried. The last time you were sick you nearly died. Well that was because Naraku made you sick." It was Sango that spoke.

"Look. It's Kaedea's village." Shippo said joyfully. They all stopped at Kaedea's Hut. When they walked in they noticed a note one the floor. It read:

Kagome,

I went to the village on the other side of the river to heal their leader.

Most likely he won't survive. But if ye is to be here before I, don't get worried

because I'm fine. Tell InuYasha to NOT terrorize the villagers. I left Tako in charge.

Kaedea

"Well I guess she's not here. So why don't you guys relax here and i'll go to my time and visit my mom." And of course, InuYasha had something to say.

"You can't leave NOW! Naraku has almost all of the jewel shards."

"I'm only going for one day is that a problem?"

"Actually it isn't," a strange voice called. Everyone looked around but couldn't find who was talking. Then out a nowhere a demon jumped in front of Kagome. He was tall and had long black hair that went to about his hips. He had a crescent (spelled right?) moon on his forehead like Sesshomaru's only backwards. He had two red stripes on each side of his cheek.

"Who are you and what to you want with Kagome!" yelled InuYasha.

"I have come to ask a few questions and give HER a few answers." He pointed to Kagome as he said this. " And as for who I am, My name is Lord Hatake of the Eastern Lands. Now can I ask you a few questions?"

"Um... Okay," Kagome wasn't sure what kind of questions he was going to ask her.

" Okay first question, Is it true that you live in a different era?"

"Yes," Kagome said curiously.

"What do you remember about your father?

"Well, my mother told me told me that he died when I was young. And that he was a great man. Also she told me she could never forget his smile. She said every time I smile she sees him. Why do you want to know about my father?"

"What if I told you that your father was still alive and I know where he is?" As soon as he finished his question Kagome grabbed his hori and shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S STILL ALIVE? WHERE IS HE? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FATHER?" Sango and Miroku had to pry her off of him.

"What I mean is that if you go back to your time and ask your mother about our conversation, you will get every answer you need. Well I gotta go. See you soon," and with that he called for a demon cloud just like Sesshomaru's and took off with Kagome running after him.

"Wait, what to do you know about my father please tell me!" It was too late. He was already gone. Kagome fell to her knees and watched as he flew away.

Just then an arrow shot out of nowhere and was aimed straight for Kagome. InuYasha was running to try and block but before he could he stopped dead in is tracks and was shocked with what he saw. Everyone was surprised at what happened, even the person who shot it. Kagome had caught the arrow in between her fingers right before it hit her. But what shocked everyone the most was that it was on of Kikyo's spirit arrows. The arrow just turned to dust once it was caught.

"What do you want Kikyo!" Shouted Kagome. She was not in the mood to deal with her.

"Why do you think. I have come to kill my copy and to talk to InuYahsa. I need to tell him something but it cannot be said around the likes of you."

"Let me guess," Kagome was getting up and started to walk over to Kikyo ( while she is talking ) "You came to tell InuYasha that you 'love' him and that you don't care that he's a Half Demon. You also want to ask him if he will love you even though your a dead clay pot."

"Very clever. But the ' dead clay pot ' comment was not needed." "Well it's true." Kagome didn't care at the moment she was still upset about that demon.

"Look you can go ahead and talk to him. I have more important matters to take care of."

"What do you mean more important? Kagome I thought I was important to you?" InuYasha said this with sadness in his voice.

"InuYasha you are important to me. It's just that I have to know if my father is really alive. You would do the same if Kouga wanted to talk to me and you found out that your mother could still be alive." InuYasha didn't say anything. He knew this was true.

"Fine. But I don't have to talk to her." He pointed to Kikyo. " I don't care. You can kill her if you want. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome than ran into the forest and jumped into the well.

When Kagome got to her time the first thing she did was run straight into her house. Souta and Grandpa were in the living room when they heard the loud BANG of the door opening.

"MOM! Where are you? I need to ask you something." Kagome's mother came out of the kitchen and looked as though she knew she was in trouble.

"What is it darling?" She tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Okay. There was this weird demon who came up to me and started asking me questions. He sad his name was ' Lord Hatake of the Eastern Lands an-" she was caught off when her mom let ot a small shriek. Then her mother started pacing around the room really nervous like.( imagine it as if you just told you mom you were pregnant - or got someone pregnant - and she didn't take it well ).

"Oh no! Not now. This can't be. I can't believe he showed up. I thought he was going to wait until she was eighteen. Huh! GRANDPA!" As soon as she shouted this, he came running in.

"What is it. Mia what's wrong?"

"Hatake, he found Kagome. I think it's almost time." Her grandpa looked horror struck.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it. Mia what's wrong?"

"Hatake, he found Kagome. I think it's almost time." Her grandpa looked horror struck.

"It can't be time. She is not eighteen. You know the enchantment won't wear off until then" During the whole time this was happening Kagome just stared at them like they were complete strangers.

"What are you talking about! What do you mean ' enchantment '?" Kagome was beyond confused.

"Kagome you said that demon that talked to you said his name was Hatake right?" "Yeah."

"I don't know how I'm going to tell her this. It's just too hard. You don't think that Sora is planning on having her turn now do you grandpa?"

"I'm not sure but I'll tell her."

"TELL ME WHAT!" Kagome was tired of this. First a demon tells her that her dad is alive, then her mother is hiding something from her. What were they talking about?

"Kagome, you are a demon. When you were born you were put under a spell to become a human and it was suppose to go away when you turned 18. I think you grandmother lifted the spell." Grandpa said all of this without hesitation. Kagome was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe what she had heard. ' Is this true. Am I really a demon? ' Kagome thought. Kagome was so confused she failed to notice her mom walking into the living room and coming back with a letter.

"Mom what is that?" Kagome asked finally noticing the letter.

"It's..It's a letter from your father. I wanted to show you this so many times but I was afraid of how you would react." Kagome took the letter from her mom and read what was inside.

My Dearest Daughter Kagome,

I know that you might be confused about your changes. I never stopped thinking about you.

I had to give you up because I was afraid for your safety. Demons were attacking the castle

when you were just 3 weeks old. I didn't know what to do. Your grandmother put a spell on you and a well

to bind your inner demon and to send you into a different time. Whether you noticed it or not I was always there.

I stopped coming when you were about 7. Your grandmother passed so I had to stay and take care of the

Eastern Lands. Now that you are 18, you can come home. I know you will miss your family there but you have to come back.

Tell Mia(your foster mother) and her father that I am very grateful that they took care of you. I hope that they are still not confused

about demons and other creatures from our time. I can't wait to see you. You will know how to find me.

Your Father,

Hatake

Kagome put the letter down and took in all the information. "So you guys aren't my real family?"

"No, I'm sorry. I still love you as though you were my real daughter. Just know that there will always be a home here for you."

"I will. Promise me that you won't move from this place. I want to be able to visit."

"Don't worry we won't" With that Kagome went to her room and got everything she needed. She then got a good nights rest before she started her new life. The life of a demon.


	3. AN

A/N

Sorry I haven't updated! I'm just not ready for the next chapter. Please don't be mad. I'll update as soon as I can.

NeonAlchemist


	4. Chapter 3

Hey!! I finally updated. Sorry it took so long. I just couldn't think of anything. 

I don't own InuYasha

'Wow. I can't believe that I'm a demon. Wait!!!! What am I going to tell the others?! I just can't walk up to them and say _Hey guys guess what…I'm a demon!_ They would look at me like I was crazy!!' Kagome thought this while walking. What she failed to notice was the couple standing a few feet in front of her under the God Tree. She didn't notice until she heard voices.

"InuYasha, do you really love my reincarnate? You promised me that you would avenge me and go to hell with me. Don't you love me?" Kikyo asked all of this knowing that Kagome was not far away.

"Kikyo you know that I love you. I'm just pretending to love her until we find all the jewel shards. Once they are all back I'll take them from her, kill her, and then wish you back alive. Nothing can keep you from me." After InuYasha made his little speech he grabbed Kikyo and kissed her not knowing about Kagome who now chose to come out of hiding.

"INUYASHA!!!!! HOW DARE YOU USE ME LIKE THIS! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!! I thought you loved me…" Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. InuYasha was so shocked; he didn't know what to say.

"Kagome I…"

"NO!! INUYASHA YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!! NOW SIT BOY!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!" After that she stormed off to her friends. Kagome would tell them her secret then she would leave to find her father.

"What have I done?" InuYasha couldn't believe what he just did. He knew that he loved her. There was just something not right.

"Don't worry InuYasha, you still have me." Kikyo said as she wrapped her arms around him (gross!).

Kagome made it back to the others. As soon as she got there, she found Sango sitting by herself.

"Hey Sango. Where are Shippo and Miroku?"

"They went to talk with Tako about us staying here for a while until Kaedea gets back. Kagome what's wrong?"

"It's InuYasha. I caught him with Kikyo in the forest. He betrayed me Sango. He told her that he didn't love me and that he would kill me once the jewel was complete." Kagome was in tears now. She just couldn't hold the pain anymore. Sango gathered her in her arms and stroked her back as she cried.

"That bastard. I knew something was wrong when he agreed with her to talk 'privately' in the forest. When I see him again, BOY IS HE IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"Sango don't worry about it. There is something else I have to tell you. Sango that demon that came by earlier today; he…he was my father." Sango gasped as she heard this.

"Kagome if he is your father, does that make you a demon as well?"

"Yes but my features have been sealed away until I turn 18. I need to go see him Sango. Can I barrow Kirara? Just until I reach the Eastern Castle. She will protect me on the journey. I just can't stay here right now. I'll come back once everything is sorted. Please tell the others for me."

"Okay Kagome. Just promise me one thing; that when you do find your father send me a message as soon as you can. You are like the sister I never had. I worry about you." Sango tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I promise." Kagome understood Sango's feelings toward her. She too felt like Sango was her sister. After they shared one last hug, Kagome jumped on Kirara and headed to the Eastern Lands.

"Oh and tell Shippo that I'll be back for him. Just please take care of him and keep him safe!! Tell him I love him." And with that Kagome and Kirara took off.

"Be safe Kagome." After Sango said this, InuYasha came into the clearing along with Miroku, Shippo, and…Kikyo.

Whew!! Finished that chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please review this chapter and give me ideas for the next one if you can.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hello Readers

I'm really sorry to inform you, but I will not be continuing this story. I am going to college soon and to be honest, I have lost interest in this story completely. If anyone would like to take this story and continue it as they're own, please message me and I'll send you the drafts or you can just continue as you please.

Thank you and sorry again

Neon


End file.
